In general, a platelet rich plasma (PRP) is obtained by centrifuging blood, removing red blood cells from the blood, and separating a buffy coat layer plentifully containing platelets and growth factors from the blood, and contains platelets and growth factors which are highly concentrated. Because such a PRP functions to reconstruct and regenerate a damaged portion in a blood vessel, the PRP is used as simulants that promote regeneration of skins by highly concentrating the growth factors or promote regeneration of skins as in Prolotherapy to reconstruct and regenerate skins or tissues (ligaments and tendons), so that the PRP is effective in treating joint inflammation, chronic back pain, pelvic pain, damages to ligaments of shoulders or keens, and the like.
Meanwhile, as the related art for extracting the PRP, a buffy coat extraction kit including a kit body that has a plasma part, a buffy coat part, and a red blood cell part, a stopper that is coupled to an upper end of the kit body, and a piston that is coupled to the kit body to forward or rearward move along an axial direction of the kit body, in the interior thereof, is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 1140551. However, because the buffy coat extraction kit according to the related art inserts a needle of an extraction syringe into an inner deep location where buffy coats are situated using the extraction syringe after centrifugation, and extracts the buffy coats, there is a problem in that the operation is complex and difficult.
Further, unlike this, a blood separation and concentration container for PRP and filter extraction and fibrin generation, which includes a main body, an upper cover, a lower cover, and a needle penetration part, is disclosed in Korean Laid-Open Patent No. 10-2010-0105282. In this case, there are disadvantages in that because a structure thereof is complex, economic efficiency and productivity thereof deteriorate and a using method therefor is difficult and complex.
That is, the buffy coat extraction kit according to the related art has a problem in that it is difficult for an unskilled worker to use the kit because an operation of extracting buffy coat, including, for example, an operation of manipulating the needle penetration part, is difficult and a using method therefor is complex, and has a problem in that because a structure thereof is complex, a using method therefor is difficult and complex, and manufacturing costs are raised so that economic efficiency thereof thus deteriorates as well.